supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael - The End (Again)
Michael is the oldest archangel and the first of the angels that were created by God. Among his fellow archangels were his brothers Samael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel. They fought with their father against the Darkness. Besides God, Michael is the only one that the Powers yield to. He ruled Heaven in the wake of his Father's absence after Lucifer's Rebellion until the events of the Apocalypse. At the climax before the final battle of the Apocalypse, Michael had been thrown into Lucifer's Cage where he stayed locked away for five years on the surface but was centuries of time within the Cage. In the wake of his time away from Heaven, it fell into chaos and civil war. Eventually, the rogue angel Metatron tricked Castiel into helping to bring about The Fall. It was then that The Powers began to gain momentum in their bid to free him. He was finally released by the Heavenly Saint Daniel Leonard to resume his former position as the Leader of the Heavenly Host and to deal with his freed brother Samael. 'Background' Michael had been gifted with the creation of The Powers to assist him should the Leviathan escape Purgatory. When God created humans he decreed that they were to be loved and asked that the angels bow to them. Michael was the very first angel to bow to man by his father's command. HIs brother Lucifer refused and tried to turn Michael away from them but he refused to go against their father. Michael eventually met and fell in love with a human woman named Janis. He then went on to father a child with her named Mikhail. He would drop in from time to time to watch over them when Mikhail was a child and would often play melodies from a harp for his son. When his son matured, he then even started to teach him how to fight and be intuned with his angelic heritage. His affections for a human, and even showing great love for the child of their union made his younger brother Lucifer snap with bitterness and envy. Michael lead Heaven's forces when Lucifer rebelled against their father over his high opinions of Humanity due to his jealousy and the mental maneuvering done to him by Samael. When Abel had gone to Heaven and Cain had become a demon and started terrorizing the Earth, Michael approached Abel with an offer to join the Heavenly Host as an angel. Abel agreed and Michael transformed his soul into an angel's grace. According to Samael, Michael had fought with his fellow archangels against the Knights of Hell and after that fight only he, Raphael and Gabriel remained. He defeated Lucifer and cast him down to Hell in Lucifer's Cage. He was angry to see that Samael had remained unpunished for his role in helping to encourage Lucifer and aiding him in his rebellion. However, over time he was able to convince God that Samael was getting out of control with his seduction, corruption and antics against Humanity. Not to mention all of the creatures that his brother had spawned that were creating rising amounts of chaos on Earth. Michael and Gabriel captured him and proceeded to castrate him as punishment before they locked him in Heaven's prison. It was also during this time that God had to unleash the Deluge to try and undo the chaos that Samael's offspring had begun to unleash. Since Mikhail didn't have leave to board the Ark and survive the cataclysm, he had Joseph try to save his son but during the battle by bringing him to Heaven for safety, Mikhail forced Joseph to leave him to try and save Noah from Dagiel and lost his only means to be saved in the process. Michael was brokenhearted when he had lost his son to the floodwaters. God promptly left Heaven to Michael's care and he watched it with the aid of the Powers who helped him keep order. Michael's first order upon his ascension was to forbid angels from birthing nephilim into this world with his son firmly on his mind. After everything that had happened, Michael was resolved to lose himself in his duties as the new Ruler of Heaven. Michael obeyed God's command to not directly interfere with Humanity until the Apocalypse but during the Dark Ages there was a significant increase demon activity. There were hunters to try and hold back the tide but they were lacking in knowledge and numbers to handle so many threats at once. He saw that Humanity was severely in danger but knew he couldn't directly interfere. Secretly, he and the Powers went to a select group of humans, and bestowed them the knowledge and expertise to combat the high level demons and calamaties they were causing. One of their trademark gifts to them was an enochian exorcism that can imprison demons so far in the depths of Hell that they could only be released by the use of a Devil's Gate. This order continued to exist to serve Michael and the Powers with hiding powerful and sensitive artifacts and powers on their behalf such as the Holy Grail. When the high level threat of demons diminished, the contact Michael and the Powers had with them dropped drastically and the group's numbers declined somewhat over the centuries though those that remained still stayed firm. Over the millenia he kept his position of Heaven's ruler until the events of the Apocalypse started. Lucifer was freed due to the 66 seals being broken and Michael was ready to lead Heaven in battle against him. However, his destined vessel Dean Winchester resisted giving his consent to be his vessel. Michael left the task of getting Dean's consent up to Zachariah. He focused on leading the Powers in the war against Lucifer's elite demons and the Grigori or Watchers. He couldn't directly fight without a vessel so he had to become an observer and as a result began to lose his patience with Zachariah. He gave him one more chance and Zachariah suggested using the Winchesters dead half-brother Adam Milligan as bait to try to get Dean to finally consent. Zachariah summoned him and he came in time to see that Zachariah was dead and that the brothers were running away. He sensed that Adam Milligan was ready and wiling to consent and knew that though he was not his predestined vessel, he was suitable enough to contain him and whisked him away to gain his consent. Adam Milligan gave Michael his consent and Michael possessed him and finally gained a vessel to walk on Earth. Now that he had a vessel, he fought alongside his fellow Powers and began to decimate Lucifer's forces alongside them. He sensed that Lucifer gained his true vessel's consent and went off to face his brother in the area that they were destined to fight, Stull Cemetary in Lawrence, Kansas. Lucifer had the Grigori nearby and he tasked the Powers to fight them and keep the battle between the two archangels. He then arrived at Stull Cemetary to see Lucifer in Sam Winchester's body. The two shared words and Michael refused to go against their father like Lucifer wanted. Michael may not have wanted to fight and kill his brother but he knew he had to. Before they could start Dean Winchester arrived and Michael demanded he leave as he had no right to be there any longer since he refused to consent to be his vessel. Michael noticed too late that Castiel had arrived and thrown a molotov of holy fire at him to banish him away. He regained himself and returned in time to see that the door to the Cage had been opened and Sam Winchester had gained control. He went to stop him from plunging his brother back in the cage and acting against his Father's will but Sam dragged him into the cage with them. The Cage then sealed itself behind them and effectively locked Michael away. After the Powers defeated the Grigori they returned to the site to despair and rage at the banishment of their general. Soon enough Heaven fell into disorder and chaos without him. 'Chaos' Michael, trapped in the cage still possessing Adam Milligan, was unable to rule Heaven and dominion of it fell to Raphael. This led to civil war and in turn led to Castiel opening Purgatory and releasing the Leviathan. Michael couldn't lead the Powers against them like God had tasked him to do but regardless the Powers had managed to destroy most of them when Dean Winchester killed Dick Roman. Even with the Leviathan threat quelled there still remained much in-fighting and power grabbing amongst the countless factions of angels. While in the Cage, he was left to suffer different physical and mental torments alongside Adam Milligan. At first, Michael treated Adam as if he didn't exist so as not to be hindered by him. A series of mental and physical tortures and anguishes began in the Cage yet Michael bared through them one by one. But when Michael was put through a trial of seemingly endless darkness and time dragged on with nothing to do or think of, he felt his mental resolve slipping. When he found Adam, he decided that it might be necessary to work with the human to better bear his new situation. To get them through this ordeal, he found himself falling into his General like nature and began teaching Adam the art of combat as a means of distraction. Michael soon even began to share things of Creation's history, Heaven, and even of the Winchester bloodline. However, when the Cage started to deliver the torture of reliving the darkest and painful moments of their lives, Michael was forced to bear witness to seeing his son Mikhail losing his life to The Deluge which greatly wounded him and revealed his personal secret and torment to Adam. With him being trapped there it ironically protected him from the effects of Metatron's spell that caused the angels to fall from Heaven. Topside, Joseph never forgot about Michael or forsook his loyalty to him and proclaimed Michael as Heaven's 'true leader'. Occasionally he would hear the distant prayers from the Powers and soon those of the human Daniel Leonard. It turned out that this human was the Heavenly Saint and heard that they were working to free him from the Cage. He was instructed by Death that the chaos brought forth by The Fall could be undone by Michael's power and would re-open Heaven to the angels again. On September 29th, the Feast of Saint Michael, The Powers, The Battalion and The Saint all gathered in Stull Cemetery. In the spot where Michael had fallen in the Cage with Lucifer, Daniel Leonard performed the ritual to free an imprisoned angel. Using the key tailor made for him a portal was opened which Michael rode through until he made it back to Earth. He inspired awe as well as other high emotions on all the witnesses when he broke through and expanded his wings in the form of golden fire. His first sight after being freed was of Daniel who had perceived his true visage without being overwhelmed due to his gifts. However, the strain of the ritual made the Saint collapse as the portal closed. Season 10 When Daniel collapsed but was seen to still be alive Michael transported everyone at Stull instantly back to the Paradise Pavilion. Once there he began to get updated on the entire situation as well as see that the Winchesters had attacked the sanctuary and Metatron had been captured. His first order of business was going to Heaven and undoing Metatron's spell. Heaven was reopened and the reapers started to bring in the stranded souls again. Michael then ordered for Metatron to be locked away in Heaven's Prison for his crimes and interrogated on where both Samael's operations as well as where he had sent the Demon Tablet. He then went to grant the angels their wings back but at his present state of being he would only be able to do it for a few at a time. He started with the Powers as a reward for their unwavering loyalty. For Abel, after learning that he was officially sworn in, he raised the power of his grace to the same level as the other Powers and restored his wings as well. He also reviewed Gadreel's situation and the former renegade seemed ready for any decision he made and left himself to his mercy. Michael, with Daniel and Joseph's support as well as Gadreel's honorable actions after his freedom and his resolute attitude, decided to rule that the former renegade be pardoned. Michael also began to lay down the law on the angels in order to put them back on the right track of things, such as have a faction of angels executed as they had a history of conspiring with demons to show that such despicable actions would not be accepted. When Daniel Leonard regained consciousness, Michael requested to have a private meeting with him. Gadreel collected him and brought him to Michael where they began to speak about the current situation and issues that they resolved and had left to deal with. The two spoke for a number of hours of what had happened during their respective absences, of The Deluge, the Winchesters and Gadreel. He revealed what he had done to Metatron and told him that the angel was after the Angel Tablet which Michael was using to replenish his strength faster. However, he also told Daniel that Metatron did manage to send off the Demon Tablet. When the topic of what had happened to Daniel when he used the Freedom Key turned up, Michael simply said that he wasn't sure though he secretly had his theories. Joseph then arrived to make a report and Daniel left to let the two angels speak in privacy. Michael remarked that Daniel was helping to remind him why he was the first to bow to mankind on his father's command. Joseph then told him of a trail of demonic activity linked to Dean Winchester and Michael guessed that he was now a demon due to the human bearing the Mark of Cain. Michael expressed his anger for Dean's foolishness to take the Mark solely for the purpose of destroying his enemies, not realizing that he was branding himself with 'pure evil'. Ezekiel then arrived to inform Michael of the angel Hannah and her faction wishing to join the Host back under his leadership. Joseph expressed his misgivings about Hannah but Ezekiel then reported her slaying the renegade angel Anita as proof of her loyalty. Michael told Ezekiel to allow her back in but he confided in Joseph that though he is allowing it, she was to be watched for signs of treachery. Hannah confided in Castiel that Michael was now heading everything on Earth from the Paradise Pavilion. He officially classed both Metatron and Castiel as renegades and had formally announced Gadreel's pardon and his new position as the personal guard to the Heavenly Saint, which had shocked and surprised a good many angels. Soon enough after Thanksgiving, Michael had received news that Daniel and Gadreel had come across the renegade angel Eligor. The fallen Grigori had managed to kill Gadreel but Daniel had been fortunate enough to banish him away before he could be killed himself. Not only that, he learned that Eligor's vessel happened to be the man that had killed Daniel's father when he was a young teen. Michael guessed that Samael was trying to hinder the Saint by sending an angel with that particular vessel and Eligor would no doubt try to go after Daniel again. He didn't explain how this move would exactly 'hinder' Daniel when Joseph asked him. Abel quickly approached him and asked if he could take over and protect Daniel. Michael reminded him that he was still on the lookout for Cain and couldn't let his personal feelings against Eligor overtake his priorities. Abel argued that it already was personal seeing how Cain was his brother and Eligor is a part of it. Michael agreed though made it clear that it was against his better judgment and warned Abel that the Saint's well-being was paramount over bringing down the Grigori. Abel stated that he wasn't his descendants before he departed. In the weeks that followed, Michael maintained a constant presence at Paradise Pavilion and hid himself from prying eyes whenever business affairs or war councils weren't in session. Many of the angels there wondered why Michael had yet to go on the hunt for Samael personally and what he could be waiting for. Also, some were wondering why Michael hadn't restored the wings of more angels other than the Powers and a handful of others. Joseph, Jedediah and Ezekiel had privately begun to be concerned by Michael's lack of proactive action, as just staying put wasn't his usual style. They then stumbled onto Michael lying in one of the beds, in a deep sleep with the angel tablet in his grasp, it glowing in pulses as his body was lighting in pulses in response. Michael caught them as they found him like this and told them that they couldn't say anything to anyone else. He explained that he wasn't feeling his usual strength prior from being in the Cage. The Cage had damaged his grace more extensively than he could've imagined and had been mangled too heavily to heal quickly even with the Angel Tablet. He explained that restoring the wings of the Powers and the few other angels he'd chosen had hindered his own recovery. Joseph wondered why Michael had been hiding this from them and he confessed that he was worried that if word of him not being at full health had gotten out, then the angels on their side would then defect and run off to join his brother who was currently at his full strength so secrecy was the only choice. Personality Michael has a serious mindset when it comes to his duties. As the one left in charge of Heaven in the wake of his father's disappearance he carries the burden with a heavy but proud heart. Michael always does what he feels he must do no matter how much it may pain him personally. To him, his duties as the Ruler of Heaven must come before himself despite how it could affect him. He presents a strong and firm front to keep all the diverse factions of angels in line. His iron fist tactics has made all other angels, even a few of his fellow archangels both respectful and fearful at the thought of him. He has little tolerance for disloyalty and doesn't hesitate to smite anyone who steps out of bounds that he feels he must. When he returned from his exile in the Cage he resumed this to be done on angels that lowered themselves to side with demons as that was not his idea of what angels are supposed to be. However, it seems as if he has a great deal of pain locked within himself, which is revealed to be the loss of his son due to his own father's wrath. He hides it all away under the strong and serious front that he presents so well that very few even know of his pain. The only ones that knew of Mikhail being his son and his pain at his loss being his father, archangel brothers, his subordinate Joseph, the traitor Barbatos and, due to their long time in the Cage together, his vessel Adam. To that end, he loses himself in his work as to both distract him from it and express his grief with it. When out in public Michael presents himself with poise and grace, much like that of a prince. He carries a confidence about himself that is highly contagious especially amongst the Powers. Though, he is adamant about keeping his appearances and hiding from fellow angels the fact that being in Hell had a strong effect on him as he isn't healing as fast as he would like as he feels that he can't afford to appear weak. Michael has shown that he possesses a soft spot for honor and has been known to express forgiveness though it doesn't come easily. Michael also has been shown to have a sense of humor and irony. He is also shown to be fearless, as he is quite possibly the only angel who is not afraid of his younger brother Samael, whereas even the Powers and Castiel were afraid of the second oldest Archangel's dark side. Michael tends to keep his poise but when he faces personal and private offense he can get very angry which tends to make him lose a good degree of his focus. Not much triggers it though except when his personal convictions or private honor is attacked or challenged and Michael could become blindly irrational. It was this type of blind anger that inevitably caused him to be vulnerable and fall into the Cage in the first place as he was trying to stop Sam Winchester from denying him what he felt was his sworn duty and destiny in defeating his brother Lucifer. Among the greatest bouts of anger he feels are against his brothers Lucifer and Samael and how their vices had drove away their father and cost the life of his son. 'Powers and Abilities' Michael is the oldest and strongest of the Archangels created by God thus making him one of the most powerful beings in creation. * Nigh-Omnipotence: Michael was the very first and most powerful angel that God created making him an immensely powerful being,surpassing all other Angels,even Samael and Lucifer. He was able to fight alongside his Father and archangel siblings against a powerful force like the Darkness and achieve victory. Michael even was made to be able to fight against creatures as primordial as the Leviathan. It seems that only his father God, aunt Amara, and Death could defeat him. His power is so great that even Gabriel had to hide from him and Raphael was careful to take power only once he was firmly sealed away. Even Castiel powered by Purgatory's souls was wary of Michael's power and preferred him to stay locked in the Cage for security. * Nigh-Omniscience: Michael has been around since before the creation of man and even the creation of the rest of the angels thus making him quite knowledgeable of much of history. He has seen many events through time at a focal view point that few have documented let alone witnessed. *'Michael Sword: '''Michael wields an archangel blade different from his fellow archangels. It is made from the same metal as the Holy Grail. *'Possession: Michael can possess anyone descended from Adam and Eve's bloodline. He has possessed both John Winchester and Adam Milligan though it is written that Dean Winchester is his true vessel. After the events of the Apocalypse and being in the Cage he is content to remain within Adam's body. *'''Angel Banishing Sigil Immunity: The sigil to banish angels away has no effect on him when he is in a vessel of Adam & Eve's bloodline. *'Angel Ward Immunity': Symbols to ward a building from angels can not keep out Michael as long as he is in a vessel of Adam & Eve's bloodline. *'Teleportation': Michael has the ability to transport himself anywhere and can teleport others to any point on Earth or even to Heaven with a snap of his fingers. *'Time Travel': Michael is able to go anywhere in the past or the future and is easily able to send anyone he wants through time. *'Prophet Tether': Michael is an archangel and thus tied to a prophet, able to immediately sense when he or she is in danger and immediately arrive to quell the threat. *'Angelic Restoration:' Michael is able to heal and restore the broken or weakened grace of an wounded angel. It can be used to restore the wings of an angel that has had them clipped off. It is a powerful process and only Samael has been shown to also have this power as well. *'Angelic Upgrade': Michael is able to raise the status and rank of a low class angel to a higher level though only as high as the level of the Powers. He has used this power on Abel to raise him to the level of the other Powers. *'Celestial Transformation': Michael has the unique power to take a human soul in Heaven and transform it into an angel. However, he does need the human to consent to the transformation before he can perform it. *'Pyrokinesis': Michael is able to have anything or anyone spontaneously burst into flames by simple touch, these flames are spiritual in nature as they have been shown to kill the true form of angels. *'Resistance to Holy Fire': While most angels burn away due to Holy Fire Michael will be pained but he will survive. *'Healing': Michael is able to instantly heal wounds and internal deficiencies of any human he touches. *'Resurrection': He is able to bring any human back to life unless he is blocked off from doing it by either God or Death. *'Summoning Spell': Michael can be called to descend on an area by an enochian spell as demonstrated by both Zachariah and Adam Milligan. Sigil.gif|Michael's symbol Michael Sword.jpg|Michael's weapon Michael 2014.jpg|Michael taking command of his vessel Adam.jpg|Michael's vessel Adam Milligan Mikhail.jpg|Michael's Nephilim son Mikhail Facts and Trivia His name means Who is like God. September 29th is the Feast of Saint Michael, a day dedicated to Michael which has been also dubbed 'Michaelmas'. Kevin referred to this day as the Feast of the Archangels as it was called on the Angel Tablet which could be because this day is dedicated to the very first one. This also happens to be his vessel Adam Milligan's birthday. Angels had been commonly portrayed as sitting on clouds and playing harps. It turns out that the origin of that conception was from Michael who sat on high terraces or on the roof of his son's home and played a harp for his Nephilim son during his childhood. Category:Fanon Characters Category:The End (Again) series Category:Archangels Category:Strongest of Species Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Angels Category:Higher Beings Category:Season 9 Characters